1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. General Background
Ball grid array (BGA) type multi-layered connectors are widely used in computers. The multi-layered connector includes a first sub-connector and a second sub-connector stacked together. Each sub-connector includes an elongated body. The second sub-connector includes two side arms elongated upwardly from two ends of the body of the second sub-connector. Each side arm defines a slide groove for receiving the first sub-connector. Engaging protrusions and recesses are positioned in the slide groove and two ends of the first sub-connector for fixing the first and second sub-connector. Tin balls are disposed on the elongated bodies and are soldered to a PCB (printed circuit board).
Solder bridges often appear when the multi-layered connector is soldered to the PCB, and solder cracks often appear when a semiconductor chip is inserted into or pull out from the first sub-connector, thus causing the multi-layered connector to become useless.
Therefore, what is needed is a multi-layered connector avoiding solder bridges and solder cracks.